Gilbert Beilschmidt's CV
by Forgotten Cross
Summary: Matthew told Gilbert about Alfred's CV. Gilbert will show the world that "awesome" is better than "heroic"! Second chapter: Gilbird!
1. Chapter 1

CV = Curriculum Vitae = Resume

This is the third one I've written

-Arthur Kirkland (England): Done!

-Alfred F. Jones (America): Done!

-Gilbert Beilschmidt (Prussia): You can read it now! =D

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia.**

* * *

><p>Ludwig Beilschmidt was about to make breakfast when he found a note in the fridge. He sighed when he recognised his brother's handwriting. '<em>I'm sure this is bad news,'<em> he thought.

The note read:

"_West! You have to send some CVs to some places (I wrote a list, it is with the CVs, on my desk). Matthew said that his brother wanted a job in those places and I'm way awesomer than him! Kesesese~ _

_Thanks! I'll know it if you don't send them before noon, kesesese.  
><em>

_The Awesome Me._"

'_My brother wants a job. That's new. But I have a bad feeling about his CV. Let's go read it._'

Ludwig went upstairs and found the CVs on his brother's desk. He read them:

* * *

><p><strong>Gilbert Beilschmidt<strong>

Address: The awesome Prussia. Don't you dare to say that it does not exist anymore!

Phone: It doesn't work. Beer is awesome, but did you know that when you throw a mobile phone in a glass of beer it gets broken? Unawesome!

Email: Awesome_Prussian(at)Girlbird(dot)kesese

**Profile**

I'm Prussian and you can call me "Your Awesomeness". I don't know how to cook, but my awesome Canadian friend does! His are awesome pancakes! My brother is a cleaning freak and his boyfriend (a cute little Italian) knows how to cook any kind of pasta. That means that if I don't feel like working, I can send any of them in my place! And I'll get the money, kesesese! As a good Prussian, I know everything -_everything_- about beer! I'd make the best barman (Would I get free beer? 'Cause that would be awesome!). And I'd get tons of customers because I'm so damned sexy *winks*. Everybody should _meet_ my five meters of awesomeness!**  
><strong>

**Education**

Drinking beer since I was a kiddo (a cute one, by the way).

2008/2011- Watching Mattie cook his awesome pancakes

**Skills**

I can convince anyone to get a drink (that's good for your business!).

I have a buddy who would be an awesome bodyguard if you hired me. His name is Gilbird! He's the best!

I can sing and dodge pans at the same time.

I already know how to recognise chicks! I used to confuse them with guys... But not anymore!

I can do anything or bribe somebody to help me. Kesesesese.

**Selected Achievements**

Invaded that stupid Austrian's vital regions.

**Related experience**

Ask any barman in the country. They can tell you that I know beer better than anyone else.

**Other things**

I'm awesome. So is Gilbird.

Are you a chick? Then, have in mind what I wrote about my 5 meters, kesesese!

Are you a guy? Hhhmmmm... _Five_ meters! Jealous? Kesesese.

* * *

><p><em>'Gilbird as a bodyguard? Well, it would work with Feliciano but still...' <em>Ludwig thought_. 'If he wants a serious job, I won't go against his will. This must be a miracle. Should I frame one of these Cvs?'_

* * *

><p>Should I write more? I was thinking about writting Francis (France) or Feliciano (North Italy) next. What do you think?<p>

Review? Please!


	2. Chapter 2

CV = Curriculum Vitae = Resume

List:

-Arthur Kirkland (England): Done!

-Alfred F. Jones (America): Done!

-Gilbert Beilschmidt (Prussia): Done!

-Gilbird (Prussia's bird): Keep reading, piyo (?)

Uhh... No reviews in Prussia's CV. Was it that bad? Well, I had this written, so I upload it. It means that this one will probably be my last CV (or one-shot in general) in a while. Unless I get an evidence that anyone likes them.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia.**

* * *

><p>Feliciano Vargas had broken in Ludwig's house hoping to find him there. He didn't find him, but something in Ludwig's brother's desk draw his attention. It was a sheet of paper.<p>

'_It must be Gilbert's CV. Ludwig told me about them, ve~. He forgot this one. I'll take it with me so I can gave it to Ludwig when I find me. He will be so proud of me, ve~,'_ the Italian thought.

Being the curious young man that he was, he couldn't help but reading the shit of paper.

* * *

><p><strong>Gilbird Beilschmidt<strong>

Address: Gilbert's hair, piyo. But I sometimes nest in Kumajirou's fur.

Phone: Gilbert's.

Email: Awesome_pet(at)chick(dot)piyo

**Profile**

I'm a scary and strong (but cute) chick. I'm so awesome that I can write a CV, because **no Prussian** is writing this instead of me, piyo! I could be a great bodyguard! Beware, puffins!

**Education**

Gilbert, 'Your Awesomeness', has taught me everything that I need to know, piyo!

**Skills**

I'm a bird that can fly above anyone's head. If someone annoys me... You know what will happen to their hair and car, piyo! That makes me a good bodyguard (Mostly against Frenchmen. They love their hair, piyo).**  
><strong>

**Selected Achievements**

I can deliver letters. I'm as quick as twitter! Piyo!

**Related experience**

Do you doubt of my experience? Unawesome, piyo!

**Other things**

More, piyo? Hmmm... Hire me and Gilbert! We're awesome, piyo!**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>'Ve~?'<em> The Italian had to read the CV twice. _'Maybe Antonio wants to hire Gilbird, he seems a serious bodyguard'  
><em>

* * *

><p>Review? Please!<p>

Another CV if I get a review. There is (or there should be) a poll on my profile with possible characters to write their Cvs.


End file.
